Transcripciones/My Little Pony: La Película
:de introducción : :Spike: ¡Ah! ¡Disculpen! ¡Dragón en marcha! ¡Importantes documentos de princesa en camino! :Yegua sin nombre: ¡Guau! ¡Cada poni desde Ponihattan hasta Arabia Sauequina está aquí! :Apple Cobbler: ¡Ya sé, amiga! ¡Apenas pudimos reservar un establo! :Cielo Despejado: ¡La Princesa Twilight debe estar muy ocupada con este enorme festival! :Poni femenina 2: ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Es lista, organizada y tranquila bajo presión! ¡No hay nada que no pueda manejar! :Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ommmmmmm... ¡Mil cascos, no puedo manejarlo! ¡Uuh! ¡Nada funciona! ¡Tengo que reorganizarme! ¡Ahora entra ahí! ¡Y pregunta! ¡Este es tu Festival de la Amistad! La felicidad de cada poni se encuentra en tus cascos. de frente ¡Ohhhh! :Spike: Muy bien, Twilight. Tengo todos tus documentos. :Twilight Sparkle: Ay, ¡qué bueno que llegaste, Spike! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa por esta junta! :Spike: ¿De qué estás hablando? :Twilight Sparkle: suspiro ¡Estoy por pedirle a las tres princesas más nobles de Equestria que me hagan un gran favor! ¿Qué tal si me lo niegan? :Spike: Todo estará bien. Solo recuerda el factor más importante. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Sonreír?! :Spike: Ah... no. Tú también eres princesa. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Claro! exhalación Buen día, princesas. Les agradezco por recibirme. ¡Se me ocurrió una idea que podría hacer de nuestro Festival de la Amistad la celebración más maravillosa que haya habido en Equestria! :Princesa Celestia: ¡Sí, Twilight! ¡Estamos muy entusiasmadas! :Princesa Cadance: Han llegado ponis de diferentes lugares toda la mañana. :Princesa Luna: Quisiera creer que es por nosotras pero, Songbird Serenade podría ser la atracción principal. :Twilight Sparkle: Sí, ella es quien... ¡''lleva'' las riendas! risita Y para hacerlo extra especial, necesito su ayuda. ¿Spike? :es movida :Spike: de fanfarria :Twilight Sparkle: La presentación de Songbird Serenade está programada para empezar hasta después de que inicie la puesta de sol. Y basada en mis cálculos más precisos, para tener la mejor iluminación en el escenario, Princesa Celestia, esperaba que pudieras hacer que el Sol se quede unos 28.1º al sur, y, Princesa Luna, si pudieras poner la Luna 62º al norte mismo tiempo, ¡se reflejaría la luz del Sol hasta el otro lado y eso enmarcaría todo el escenario a la perfección! :Princesa Luna: Pues... :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Esperen! ¡Hay más! Cadance, si pudieras usar tu magia de cristal para crear una aurora sobre el escenario, ¡el Sol y'' la Luna la atravesarían y crearían un gran show de luces! :'Spike': ¡Con ustedes, Songbird Serenade! ::¡''Yeah, yeah, yeah! ::¡''Whoa''-oh! :¡''Whoa''! :caída :Spike: débil Tarán... :Princesa Luna: Entonces, dices que quieres que movamos el Sol y la Luna para el festival. :Twilight Sparkle: Bueno, lo haría yo misma, solo que no tengo su magia. bufido :Princesa Celestia: Twilight, cada una usa sus poderes para servir Equestria a su propia manera. Tú eres la Princesa de la Amistad. Así que ya tienes toda la magia que necesitas. :Twilight Sparkle: Entonces... ¿eso es un no? :Rainbow Dash: ¡Sí! :zumbidos :Rainbow Dash: ¡Cielo despejado y listo para el festival! :Pinkie Pie: de globo :de globo :de globo :Pinkie Pie: ¡Aah! :en armonía de aves :de globo :Pinkie Pie: ¡Aah! ¡Cuidado, Fluttershy! ¡¡Globo fuera de controoooool!! :Fluttershy: Ah. No creo que sea el globo lo que está fuera de control, ¡Pinkie Pie! :Applejack: ¡Hola a todos! :Pinkie Pie: grito :Applejack: ¿Alguien quiere una muestra gratis del jugo de manzana de mi familia? :Rainbow Dash: ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! ¡Muy rico! :Rarity: tarareos :Applejack: Guau, Rarity. Es un buen trabajo el que estás haciendo. Aunque tal vez no esté listo hasta que termine el concierto. :Rarity: Applejack, querida, cualquier poni puede hacerlo. Twilight me lo pidió a mí, así que obviamente lo quiere fabuloso, y lo fabuloso lleva tiempo. :Rainbow Dash: ¡Lo fabuloso lleva un eternidad! Pero "lo asombroso"... :de vuelo :Fluttershy: ¡''Whoa''! :Rainbow Dash: ... ¡puede estar listo en cuatro segundos cerrados! ¡Más rápido si hiciera mi rain-plosión sónica! :Rarity: ¡Aah! ¡Nono, no, no! ¡No te atrevas, Rainbow Dash! Ya está demasiado torcido. :Rainbow Dash: Ay, por favor, ¡está bien! :Rarity: ¡Si creciste en un establo! Oh, umm, sin ofender, Applejack. :Applejack: No te preocupes. Sobre todo porque, de hecho, no crecí en un establo. Mi familia simplemente tiene un establo. En el que nací. Y... pasé gran parte de mis primeros años... :Rainbow Dash: rápido ¡Creciste ahí! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, solo doscientas dieciocho cosas más que hacer y acabamos. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola, Twilight! :Rarity: Hola, Spike. :Spike: Uh, hola, Rarity. risita :Applejack: ¿Cómo te fue con las princesas? ¿Les gustó tu idea? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Seguro les encantó! :Twilight Sparkle: suspiro No exactamente. Creen que puedo hacer perfecto el día sin contar con su magia. :Rarity: Y tienen toda la razón, querida. ¡Este festival es tu brillante idea y sabemos que puedes con la tarea! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Y qué tal si no?! ¡¿Qué tal si Songbird Serenade odia el escenario?! ¡¿O si nadie hace amigos nuevos?! ¿¡Y si le fallo al festival, quién seré en realidad?! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Twilight, mírame! ¡Esta será la mejor celebración que haya habido en Equestria! ¡Como Princesa de la Amistad, no puedes fallar! ¡Este día va a definir lo que eres! ¡La presión es intensa! ¡''Demasiado para que una sola poni la aguante''! grito :de ponis :Pinkie Pie: ¡Pero aquí estamos! Ya deja de preocuparte. :tintineo :de magia :de globo :Rainbow Dash: eructo :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Ah! : :Twilight Sparkle: gritos, quejidos :de ponis :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Pinkie! :salpicadura :Pinkie Pie: ¡Upsi! ¡Creo que mi cañón especial de confeti y pasteles necesita un poco más de afinación! :Twilight Sparkle: relincho Mmm... :Code Red: ¿Songbird Serenade? ¿De verdad es ella? ¡Sí es, sí es! :Songbird Serenade: Hola. Busco a la poni encargada. :de cámara :Songbird Serenade: Tengo que hacer mi prueba de audio. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Es Songbird Serenade! Um, apenas iba a preguntar por usted. nerviosa Soy la Princesa Twilight, y disculpe el desastre. Normalmente no estoy tan... :de ponis :Poni femenina: ¡Oh! ¡Qué vergonzoso! :Songbird Serenade: ¿Es cubierta de pastel? :Twilight Sparkle: Jejeje. :Vinny: ¿Visualizas la crema batida? :Whinnyfield: Afirmativo. Procedo a limpiar. :trueno :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo ¿Nubes de tormenta? ¡Yo ordené un clima perfecto! ¡¿Rainbow Dash?! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Yo... no creo que sean nubes de tormenta. :siniestra :Pinkie Pie: ¡Uuh! ¡Esos deben ser los payasos que encargué! :derrumbe :de globos :Pinkie Pie: ... Definitivamente no son los payasos que encargué. :de globo :de ponis :Party Favor: ¡Brian, no! :Grubber: y gruñidos :de micrófono :Grubber: de garganta, con eco ¡Ponis de Equestria, venimos en nombre del temible, el poderoso, el incomparable... Rey Tormenta! :con miedo de ponis :Grubber: ¡Y ahora, para anunciar el maligno mensaje malvado, que se oigan esos cascos para la comandante Tempestaaaad! :de chispas mágicas :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Ella es un... unicornio? :Spike: Eso parece, ¿pero qué le pasó a su cuerno? :Princesa Celestia: ¿"Tempestad" cierto? ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? :Tempestad: Ay, me alegra que lo preguntes. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con su inmediata y total rendición? :Twilight Sparkle: Hola, soy la Princesa de la Amistad. En verdad no sé lo que sucede, pero sé que lo podemos hablar. :Tempestad: Ay, qué cosa. Las cuatro princesas juntas. Así está el asunto, chicas. Quiero su magia. Dénmenla por las buenas, por favor, ¡o lo haremos difícil para todos! :Princesa Luna: ¿Y por qué debemos doblegarnos ante ti? Tú solo eres una y aquí somos cientos. :Tempestad: contenidas Tenía la esperanza de que eligieran "lo difícil". :de storm creatures :de dirigibles :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo :Princesa Cadance: jadeo :de storm creatures :de ponis :Tempestad: gruñido :Princesa Cadance: grito :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo :Princesa Celestia: ¡Cadance! :Princesa Cadance: jadeo ¡No puedo... detenerlo! :Tempestad: gruñido :Princesa Celestia: ¡Luna, rápido! ¡Ve al sur pasando las Llanuras! :Princesa Luna: ¡''Hmph''! :Tempestad: gruñido :Princesa Celestia: ¡Busca ayuda de la reina de los hipo—! grito :Princesa Luna: gruñidos, grito :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Luna! :Tempestad: contenida :Rainbow Dash: ¡Twilight! :Tempestad: risa Fue pan comido. :Grubber: Uh, y amo el pan. ¡Oh, sí le dio a la última princesa! :Tempestad: ¡Esa no es la princesa! ¡Grubber, ve tras ella ahora! :Grubber: ¡Chicos, vamos por la princesa! :rotura :Applejack: ¡Por aquí, ponis! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Rápido! :Seis amigas: respiros :Twilight Sparkle: gruñido :de puente :Seis amigas: grito :chapoteo :Seis amigas: por aire, grito :se agrava :se tranquiliza :Grubber: ¿Quién de ustedes va a ir allá abajo? :de storm creatures :Grubber: suspiro Yo iría, pero comí demasiado, y me hundiría y me daría dolor de caballo. Soy de huesos grandes. Me hundo al instante. :de agua :Rarity: de respiración :Applejack: ¿Todas están bien? :Rarity: Creo que se me movieron las ideas. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Nos acaba de arruinar los cupcakes! ¡Es la peor aguafiestas en la historia! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Tengo que volver allá a luchar! :Spike: ¿Viste el tamaño de esos gorilas? ¿En verdad te gustaría regresar? :Applejack: ¿Y ahora qué sigue? No podemos ocultarnos para siempre. Y seamos realistas, no podemos volver. ¿Vieron lo que le hicieron a las princesas? Tenemos que alejarnos de Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: La reina. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sí, la reina! Ah, ¿cuál reina? :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia le dijo a Luna que buscará a la reina de los... "hipos". Luna no puede, así que yo debo hacerlo. :Rainbow Dash: Ah, ¿hipopótamos? ¿De verdad? :Pinkie Pie: Creo que son algo agraciados para su tamaño. Uh, pero siempre tienen hambre. :Spike: ¿Hambre? :Applejack: ¿Hipos? :Twilight Sparkle: Se encuentran al sur, pasando las Llanuras. :Fluttershy: Pero tendríamos que... salir de Equestria. ¡Oh! :Rarity: ¡Ni siquiera empaqué! :Twilight Sparkle: Entiendo que tengan miedo, y nadie de ustedes tiene que ir. Pero tengo que encontrar a esa reina. Tal vez sea la única esperanza. :música :Rainbow Dash: Pues, no vas a llevarte toda la gloria. Estamos juntas en esto. :Applejack: Te apoyaremos. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sípirili! :Rarity: ¡Yo estoy lista para salvar Equestria! :Fluttershy: Viva. :Spike: Todos te apoyamos, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Vamos por esa hipo! :Spike: Eh, ¿al sur? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Jeje! ¡''Whee''! risitas ¡''Whee''! ¡Boingui-boingui-boingui-boingui-boingui! ¿Alguien quiere jugar "Veo, veo"? :Todos menos Pinkie Pie: quejido :Pinkie Pie: ¡No, en serio! ¡Vamos! Veo, veo y no es nada feo, algo que es naranja. ¿No adivinan? ¡Eres tú, Applejack! risitas :de storm creatures :Tempestad: Todo este poder desperdiciado en fiestas siendo que hay usos mucho más grandiosos. :de llamada :Tempestad: ¿Bien? ¡Contéstenle! :de módem telefónico :Rey Tormenta: ¿Hacia dónde tengo que ver? Nunca he entendido cómo funciona este hechizo. ¡Tempestad! :Tempestad: Por aquí, excelencia. :Rey Tormenta: ¿Dónde? :Tempestad: Por aquí. :Rey Tormenta: ¿Eh? :Tempestad: No. A la derecha. Derecha. :Rey Tormenta: ¿Mi derecha? :Tempestad: Síp. :Rey Tormenta: Ah. Ahí estás. El asunto es, que estoy en pleno cambio de imagen. "El Rey Tormenta" se está posicionando como "bastante intimidante", ¿pero sabes qué? Tengo que respaldarlo. ¿Sabes qué lo respaldaría? ¡''Una tormenta''! ¡Sería excelente! Tú me prometiste magia que controlaría los elementos, y hasta ahora, ¿qué tengo? Una rama. Una vara. ¡Bah! :Tempestad: Eh, se trata del Cetro de Sacanas, excelencia, y eso... :Rey Tormenta: ¿Mmm? :Tempestad: ... canalizará la magia de las cuatro gobernantes de este reino. :Rey Tormenta: ¿Mmmmm? :Tempestad: Muy pronto tendrá el poder de hasta cien ejércitos. :Rey Tormenta: Entonces eso sería un sí. Lo importante que tendrás a los cuatro pegacorniuseses, o como se llamen. :Tempestad: Deme tres días. Tendré todo listo para su llegada. :Rey Tormenta: siniestro Recuerda, Tempestad. Solo yo tengo el poder para completarte. Haz que funcione esta rama, y tendrás tu recompensa. Fállame, y tu cuerno no será lo único que esté roto. :Tempestad: No será un problema. :Rey Tormenta: alegre ¡Bien! deformación Estoy listo para dominar, y ser el mega maxi mandamáááááás... :silencio :Grubber: Lo siento, hay interferencia. ¿Lo llamo otra vez? :Tempestad: ¿Ya tienes a la princesa? :Grubber: Pues, ah, historia curiosa. Es que parece que ella se... tal vez como que se, pues, se escapó... un poquito. Sé que está decepcionada, pero le tengo una buena noticia: hay pastel. :carga :Grubber: grito :Tempestad: Necesito a las cuatro para que el cetro funcione. :Grubber: Oiga, ¡lo sé! Yo quiero que el Rey Tormenta arregle su cuerno tanto como usted. Parece un diente astillado y roto que está en su frente. Y los sombreros no le van bien. :Tempestad: ¡Esa princesa no va a ser quien impida que recupere mi cuerno! ¡Prepara mi nave! :Grubber: ¡Ihhh! :Tempestad: Por favor. ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar una poni sola? :de guitarra :Rarity: Hay... arena hasta en todas partes... :Pinkie Pie: respiros Ah... Salvar... Equestria... demente ¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Tal vez él sepa hacia dónde hay que ir! ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Perdidas? demente, tos, desmayo :Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Spike: respiraciones :Spike: ¡¿Y si vamos en... círculos?! Arena... infinita... inhalación Nada en kilómetros... mas que arena... respiración y esta roca... tos y este cactus... respiración y este camino.... desmayo, respiración ... este camino.... :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Mmm? ¿Un camino? Donde hay un camino, hay un... jadeo :Applejack: ¡Guau! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Qué cool! :Rarity: ¿Qué es eso? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Uuuh! ¡Una ciudad! tos ¡Lo estamos logrando, amigos! :Rarity: Ya saben lo que dicen: donde hay una ciudad, ¡hay un spa! :Rainbow Dash: ¿''Quién'' dice eso? :Applejack: Por si lo olvidaron, tenemos la misión de salvar a Equestria. :Rarity: Yo soy multitareas. :de ave :Criatura porcina 1: Tranquilo, pequeñín, ¡te dejaremos ir! :Criatura porcina 2: ¡Con el mejor postor! :Criaturas porcinas: risa :de aves :Vendedor 2: Uuh. ¡Oye! Tú, la del cuerno, ¿lo estás vendiendo? :Fluttershy: Oh... :fuerte de ave :Fluttershy: ¡Ooh! :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué tal? Oh, disculpe. Bien. Déjeme ayudarle. :Pushkin: ¡Oiga! ¡No hagan magia alrededor de mi mercancía! :Seis amigas: grito :Capper: Mmm... Muy interesante... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Solo hay que avanzar juntas. Cuidado con quien hablan. Y no llamen la atención. :Pinkie Pie: ¡¿Me permiten su atención, por favor?! :Twilight Sparkle: gruñido :Pinkie Pie: ¡¿Alguien podría llevarnos ante la reina de los hipopótamos?! :Colmillos: Si quieren algo, ¡tienen que ofrecer algo! :Pinkie Pie: Bien, ¿qué tal un abrazo de una poni agradecida? :chillido :Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué tal este peine que jamás he usado? ¿Una foto de mi hermana Maud? ¿Una pastilla de menta? En serio, amigo. Ayúdame a ayudarte. :Criatura porcina 1: eructo :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, ¡no puedes separarte! dientes apretados Y no es necesario anunciarle a todos que... :Pinkie Pie: ¡Relájate, Twilight! ¡Yo sé lo que hago! :Louise: ¿Cuánto por el gecko gigante? :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Uh? :Spike: ¿A quién le dices gecko? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike no está a la venta. :Vera: ¡Quiero ese bello pelo morado! ¡Te doy dos billetes tormenta por él! :Rarity: ¡¿Dos billetes tormenta?! ¡Vale mucho más que eso! :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Eh? :de varias criaturas :Criatura venado: ¡Quiero a la rosa! :Criatura porcina 1: ¡Yo quiero a la azul! :Criatura porcina 2: ¡No! ¡''Yo'' quiero la azul! :Louise: ¡Quiero esa lagartija! :Criatura 1: ¡Acepto la foto de tu hermana! :Criatura venado: ¡Yo quiero los siete para mi colección! :Capper: ¡Atrás todo el mundo! ¡Todos para atrás! ¡Están corriendo un grave peligro! ¿Tú no tocaste nada, cierto? ¡Solo miren esos colores! ¿Creen que eso es natural? Están infectadas de "coloritis pastelus". :de criaturas :Applejack: Escúchame bien, amigo, no hay— :Capper: Tranquilos, tranquilos, mientras no estén cubiertos de manchas moradas, van a estar bien. Oh-oh. :Colmillos: jadeos ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! :Capper: Goza tus últimos momentos y no toques a nadie. Porque algunas partes se te pueden caer. :Colmillos: grito ¡Mis partes! :Vera: jadeo :Capper: Pues, ya está. :Rainbow Dash: ¡Eres veinte por ciento más genial! :Capper: Mm-hm. :Rarity: Y encantador. risitas :Spike: ¡Jum! :Capper: Capper me llaman. Por el encanto me aman. Ahora... ¿con los hipopótamos? :Pinkie Pie: risas :Twilight Sparkle: No sé si debamos confiar en él. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sin duda aquí nos hace falta un amigo! :Capper: ¿Sabes qué? El Algodón de Azúcar tiene razón. Y, si me permiten que lo diga yo mismo... : :Capper: Bienvenidas, mis lindas ponis, a mi pequeña mansión. :Rarity: ¡Oh! Pues tiene un estilo mezclado-bohemio-vagabundo. :Capper: Disculpen el estado de mi caja de arena. No esperaba visitas. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Uuh! ¡Tiene cosas tan frágiles! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Guau! :Applejack: risitas :Capper: ¿Seguras que quieren ir con los hipopótamos? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sípirili! ¡La reina de los hipos! :Capper: ¿No con la reina de los leones, o los tigres, o los osos? :Fluttershy: ¡Vaya! :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Uh? :de storm creature :Vera: grito :Toothy Klugetowner: ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Yo no sé nada! grito :Grubber: ¿Cree que las ponis llegaron hasta acá? :Tempestad: olfateos Sé que están aquí. ¡Atención! Una pequeña poni morada paso por aquí. Díganme dónde está... :Grubber: ... o algo muy malo les va a pasar. chillido Yo no hice nada. :Colmillos: ¿Y ustedes creen que volveremos a caer? No sé qué clase de estafa estén tramando con Capper y el resto de sus amigas, pero-- :Tempestad: ¿"Amigas"? :Colmillos: ¡Con veneno o sin veneno, hoy van a pagar! :Tempestad: quejido :Colmillos: quejidos :Grubber: ¡Ohhhh, zarandearon al pescado! :Tempestad: Ahora... :Colmillos: Ihhhh... :Tempestad: ... respecto a ese tal... "Capper"... :de cuerno :de "Chica de Ipanema" :de las seis amigas y Capper :Capper: Por favor, ¡no bromeen! ¿Rain-plosión sónica? ¡Eso no existe! ¿O sí existe? :Rainbow Dash: ¡Te la mostraré! :Capper: No-no-no-no-no, no necesito tu "rain-plosión" sónica aquí en mi casa, muchas gracias. Guau, oye, un momento. Guau. :Rarity: Aquí tienes. Te ofrezco una disculpa. Si estuvieramos en casa, podría haber hecho algo realmente fabuloso. :Capper: Okay... ¿cuál es la trampa? :Rarity: Ay, ninguna. Después de lo que has hecho por nosotras, considéralo como un "gracias". :Capper: Umm. Uh, no me agradezcas. En serio. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Chicas! ¡Buscabamos a la reina equivocada! ¡No necesitamos a la reina de los hipos! ¡Si no a la reina de los hipo''grifos''! ¡Mitad poni, mitad águila! :Capper: ¡Oh! Ah, ¡los hipo''grifos''! El problema con eso es... que nadie sabe... en dónde están... :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Aquí dice que están en la cima del Monte Aris! :Pinkie Pie: Osea, ¿la montaña que se ve por la ventana? :Capper: Lo que se ve en la ventana puede ser menos montañoso de lo que aparenta. Eh-je-je-je-je... :Twilight Sparkle: Vámonos, amigas. :Capper: jadeo ¡Esperen! maullido No pueden llegar solas allá. ¡Necesitan una aeronave! Y tienen suerte pues, yo las puedo llevar. :Twilight Sparkle: Yo creo que podemos llegar solas. :es abierta :Verko: ¡Aquí está Verko! risas :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo :Verko: ¡Yo creo que estas ponis deben lanzar láser de los ojos y van a pagar tu deuda! Traje la jaula grande. ¡Vamos a cargarlas! :Seis amigas: jadeo :Rarity: Ibas... ¿Ibas a vendernos? :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! :Tempestad: malvada :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo :Tempestad: Qué ponis tan ingenuas. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Tempestad! :Spike: grito :Fluttershy: chillido :Tempestad: con risa malvada ¿Confían en desconocidos? Grave error. Grave... :Grubber: ¡Enorme! :Verko: ¡Jujujujuy! ¡Impresionante! ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! Con el siniestro cuerno roto y el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes hacer, pequeña poni bonita? :carga :Verko: débil Nada mal... desmayo :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! :Tempestad: ¡Atrápenla ahora! :Grubber: ¡Ahora sí se van a asustar, ponis! :Seis amigas: jadeos :de storm creatures :Seis amigas: y quejidos :golpe :Seis amigas: gritos :Applejack: ¡Me estoy... mareando! :Seis amigas: y respiraciones :desmoronación :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Hay que llegar allá! ¡A los muelles! ¡Rápido! :Rainbow Dash: quejidos :Applejack: Eso es. :Rarity: gritos :Applejack: ¡No mires abajo! :Spike: alaridos :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Yay''! :Spike: ¡Ah! :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Whoa''! gritos :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: gritos :Twilight Sparkle: quejido :Pinkie Pie: Mejor... plan de... escape... ¡en la historia! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?! ¡Ah! :Spike: ¡Shh! :Boyle: ¿Escuchaste algo? :Squabble: graznidos :Boyle: Sí, tal vez fueron las ratas. Si las encontramos, nos las comemos. :Rarity: ¿Ratas? :de storm creatures :Capper: quejido :Tempestad: Bien... ¿Hacia dónde iban? :de cuerno :Capper: Tranquila. ¿Por qué la violencia? Um, se dirigían... :de botón :silencio :Capper: ¡Iban al este! Sí... a Black Skull Island. Bien, me alegra haber servido a su majestad, el Rey Tormenta. Ahora si me permiten. aullido :Tempesad: Cuando tenga a mi princesa. Hasta entonces, tu destino aún sigue... por definirse. :Grubber: risa Ah, ¡tú vas a ir en el esquife! ¡Que es un bote! ¡En específico, uno aéreo! risa :Capper: aullido :Grubber: Qué buen equipo hacemos. Me encantó cuando dijo que su destino estaba "por definirse", y luego dije, "¡''tú'' vas a ir en el esquife!" :de barco :de campana de barco :Boyle: y rascado :Rainbow Dash: ¡Ugh! :Applejack: ¿Qué dices, Twilight? ¿Debemos... pedirles que nos lleven? :Twilight Sparkle: ¡La última vez que confiamos en alguien, trató de vendernos! :Seis amigas: jadeo :Boyle: ¡Ey, muchachos! ¡Vengan a ver esto! :Mullet: Parece un grupo de polizones. :Lix Spittle: ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con ellos? :Squabble: graznido :Boyle: ¡Yo digo que los atemos! :Applejack: jadeo :Lix Spittle: graznido ¡Cortemos sus alas! :Rainbow Dash: jadeo :Mullet: Nah. Marquémoslos... :Rarity: gañido :Mullet: ... ¡emocionalmente! :Fluttershy: sollozo :Mullet: Esperen, esperen. ¿Qué dice el manual, capitana Celaeno? :Capitana Celaeno: El manual del Rey Tormenta dice, "Arrójenlos por la borda". :Seis amigas: ¿Ah? :de loros :de reunión :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Es hora! ¡A almorzar! :salpicadura :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué? :engullidos :Rainbow Dash: ¡A ver, a ver, a ver! Entonces, ¿estaban a punto de echarnos por la borda y se detuvieron para almorzar? :Boyle: El Rey Tormenta solo nos da un receso al día para comer y debemos volver al transporte. :Spike: ¿Qué? ¿Son repartidores? :Capitana Celaeno: Y repartidoras. Estos uniformes no nos favorecen en nada. :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Entonces podrían llevarnos al Monte Aris? :Capitana Celaeno: Lo siento. Hacemos lo que el rey nos ordena o será peor su ira. :Twilight Sparkle: Claro. Nos echarán por la borda. :Lix Spittle: Ah, no es nada personal. ¿Postre? :Rarity: ¿Hay postre? :salpicadura :Rarity: jadeo Oh. :Rainbow Dash: No siempre fueron aves repartidoras, ¿cierto? ¿Qué eran antes del Rey Tormenta? :Capitana Celaeno: Sí. Antes eramos más aventureros. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Uuh! ¡Conocí a ese tipo en el desierto! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Guau! ¡¿Así que antes eran piratas?! :Mullet: Um, preferimos el término "cazadores de tesoros aventureros". :Rainbow Dash: Osea... piratas. :Squabble: graznido :Rainbow Dash: Ustedes tienen una elección que hacer. Pueden dejar que un rey de pezuña hendida les diga cómo vivir su vida, o... :desmontaje :Rainbow Dash: ... ¡pueden ser geniales otra vez! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, no es un buen momento para una— : :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Venga! ¡Mostrémosle a estas ponis cómo se hace! :Seis amigas excepto Twilight: de sorpresa :Rainbow Dash: ¡Qué genial! ¡Sabía que tenían el don! ¡Y ahora para el toque final! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Rain-plosión! ¡Rain-plosión! ¡Rain-plosión! ¡Rain-plosión! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No! :sónica :Rainbow Dash: ¡Oh, sí! risas :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Guau! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Ohhh! :Grubber: sorbido ¿Uh? ¿Uh? ¡Mira el arcoíris! ¡Mira el arcoíris! ¡Guau, está genial! :Tempestad: Sí. Qué bien que nos alertaron. Pero es gracioso. Capper No parece que vayan hacia Black Skull Island. :Capper: ¿Es gracioso "ja, ja" o... ja, ja, ja...? :Grubber: grito :de dirigible :de espadas :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Sí! ¡Jajaja! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Bien! :Capitana Celaeno: risa :Squabble: graznidos :de campana :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Guardias de Tormenta! ¡Las encontraron! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Tempestad! :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Aseguren los aparejos! ¡Guarden la carga! ¡Atención, prepárense para el abordaje! :Fluttershy: ¡Ay, qué miedo! :Rainbow Dash: ¿Habrá visto mi rain-plosión sónica? :Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿¡¿''Estás bromeando''?!?! :sordo :de piratas :Seis amigas: grito :Spike: ¡Ah! :Grubber: gruñido :de storm creatures :Grubber: mordiscos :Tempestad: ¿Dónde está la princesa poni? :Capitana Celaeno: ¿"Princesa"? Prin-cesa, prin-cesa... Nop. Solo traemos mercancía del Rey Tormenta. :Squabble: graznido :Tempestad: ¿Se dan cuenta de que si estuvieran refugiando fugitivos, el Rey Tormenta se pondría muy... explosivo? :Capitana Celaeno: trago :Twilight Sparkle: susurros altos ¡Hay que salir de este barco antes de que le digan que estamos aquí! :Rainbow Dash: susurros altos ¡Los ayudamos a recuperar su escencia! ¡No van a delatarnos ahora! :Rarity: fuerte :Fluttershy: escalofríos :Applejack: suspiro :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Whoa''! :tropiezo :Twilight Sparkle: suspiro :de viento :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Sé qué hacer! :Tempestad: Ahora, contaré hasta tres, y si no me dicen dónde están, su barco se irá en picada. Uno... :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Toma esto! :Rainbow Dash: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! :Tempestad: ... dos... :Grubber: Oh, ¡esto es intenso! :Tempestad: Tres! :Pinkie Pie: grito :Tempestad: ¿Qué? :Capitana Celaeno: jadeo :Rarity: ¡¡¡''Ay, por Celestia, no''!!! :Pinkie Pie: risas ¡''Whee''! :Fluttershy: grito ¡No quiero ver! :Rarity: grito ¡Uuh! de gritos ¿Uh? :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Whee''! :Rainbow Dash: ¿Ah? :Applejack: ¿Qué establos está planeando? :con cuerdas y tela :Spike: grito ¿Uh? de fuego :Seis amigas: de alegría :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Whee-hee-hee''! :Seis amigas: suspiros :Rarity: Ay, qué alivio. :Applejack: ¡Fiu! ¡Tienes buenos reflejos! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡''Woohoo''! ¡Jaja! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Fue divertido! ¿Lo hacemos otra vez? :Rainbow Dash: ¡Siguiente parada, Monte Aris! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Somos libres! :Seis amigas: de alegría :de storm creatures :Grubber: No hay ponis. Pero hallé esto. Es como un cupcake... con chispitas... Ah, sí, y también esto. :Tempestad: Ah. :Grubber: Guau, ¡''esto'' lo hico un artista! :Tempestad: Parece que van hacia el Monte Aris. :Capper: ¿En serio? tartamudeos y risas nerviosas ¿Mo- Monte Aris? Yo no... Pues, me equivoqué, no tenía idea... Monte Aris... Qué pena, yo no... Lo siento... Metí la pata, estoy muy apenado. :Tempestad: Ahora, respecto a tu traición... :carga :artificiales :salpicaduras :de olas :Rarity: ¡¿''Teníamos'' que chocar el globo en la base de la montaña?! ¡Hasta aquí llegué! ¡Simplemente... no puedo... continuar! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Los malos ganaron! ¡Lo siento tanto, ayyyyyyyy-y-y-y! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Ya casi llegamos! :Rarity: quejido ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?! :Rainbow Dash: No, ¡en serio! ¡De hecho, es aquí! :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo ¡Aquí es! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Ooh! :Applejack: Vaya, vaya. risa Hippogrifos, ¡allá vamos! :Rarity: jadeo ¡Hora de descansar mis cascos! :de viento y cuerda silenciosos :Rarity: ¿Seguras de que es el lugar correcto? :Applejack: ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! :Pinkie Pie: ¡No hay hipogrifis aquí! ¡Ni aquí! ¡Ni aquí! ¡Ni aquí ni aquí ni aquí! ¡Espeeeeeeeren! ¡Nop! ¡Este lugar está vacío! :Twilight Sparkle: Pero... Celestia... El mapa. Deberían estar aquí. :Spike: Algo malo pasó aquí. Algo que convirtió todo el lugar en un pueblo fantasma. :Fluttershy: Ah, ¡¿p-p-pueblo fantasma?! :distante :Fluttershy: jadeo :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo ¡Eso viene de por allá! :más fuerte del canto :desmoronación :Princesa Skystar: jadeo ¡¿Qué fue eso?! :chapoteo :Pinkie Pie: ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Bola de cañón! :chapoteo :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: escupitajo ¡Se fue! :de agua :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Ahora qué? :burbujeos :Pinkie Pie: ¿Uh? :Seis amigas: grito :Rarity: Ay, no. Detesto las aventuras épicas. :Seis amigas: intentos de hablar :Twilight Sparkle: por aire :Seis amigas: por aire :Pinkie Pie: ¡¿Te gusta esperar hasta el último momento, Twilight?! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Yo no hice estas burbujas! :Fluttershy: Entonces respiro, ¿quién fue? :de algo nadando :Seis amigas: jadeos :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Hola? Buscamos a los hipogrifos. :Princesa Skystar: ¿Por qué debo confiar en ustedes? :Twilight Sparkle: Por favor. El Rey Tormenta invadió nuestro reino. Y necesitamos ayuda. :Princesa Skystar: ¡¿El Rey Tormenta?! ¡Me alegra mucho haberlas salvado! ¡Claro que las voy a llevar con mamá! :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo ¿Tú mamá sabe dónde están? :Princesa Skystar: risita melodiosa ¡Tal vez sí tenga idea! risita :Twilight Sparkle: ¡''Hoo-hoo''! :burbujas :Princesa Skystar: risita ¡Ya estamos muy cerca! :de coro y orquesta :Seis amigas y Spike: ¡Guau! :del canto de coro y orquesta :Princesa Skystar: ¡Madre, mira lo que encontré! :Reina Novo: ¿Es otro caparazón? :Princesa Skystar: Mm-mm. :Reina Novo: Porque de verdad, si es otro caparazón lo que traes, voy a— fuerte ¡Princesa Skystar, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?! ¡Sabes que los terrestres están prohibidos aquí! ¡Guardias! :de guardias :Seis amigas: jadeos :Princesa Skystar: ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Es que no es así! ¡El Rey Tormenta quiere destruir su hogar también! :Twilight Sparkle: Tengo que hallar a los hipogrifos. ¿Usted sabe qué pasó con ellos? :Reina Novo: Pues desde luego que lo sé. Soy la reina y yo lo sé todo. :Princesa Skystar: ¡Oh, oh, oh, es una excelente historia! :Reina Novo: ¡No te atrevas a decirles! :Princesa Skystar: Hace mucho tiempo, o sea, hace mucho, los hipogrifos sí vivían en el Monte Aris. :Seis amigas: ¡Oooh! :Reina Novo: ¿No te dije que no les dijeras? Pero sí, yo soy la reina. No me hagan caso. :Princesa Skystar: ¡Bien! ¡No puedo contarles! ¡Pero si pudiera, les diría que esa bestia cornuda llegó un día a robar su magia! :Reina Novo: ¿De verdad? :Princesa Skystar: Pero, para alejarla de sus pezuñas, su valiente y majestuosa líder, la Reina Novo, ¡los ocultó a lo profundo del agua donde él no podía entrar! Nosotros somos... Bueno, ¡nosotros eramos los hipogrifos! ¡Ta-da! risas susurros ¡Pero no digan que yo se los dije! :Reina Novo: Bueno, creo que la perla ya salió de la ostra. Yo soy la Reina Novo. :Applejack: Un momento. A ver si entendí bien. Cuando llegó el Rey Tormenta, ¿ustedes abandonaron toda su ciudad y huyeron? :Princesa Skystar: ¡No huimos! ¡Nadamos! Ya saben, para huir. :Twilight Sparkle: Pero... ¿cómo? :Princesa Skystar: ¡Ay! ¿Les enseñamos? ¿Eh? Son las primeras visitas desde hace siglooos! ¿Puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes? :Reina Novo: Bueno, pues supongo que podría asegurarme de que aún funciona. risa :Princesa Skystar: risita :Reina Novo: Con cuidado. :Princesa Skystar: chillidos :Seis amigas: ¿Oh? :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Oh! risa :Fluttershy: ¡Uuh! ¡Oh! risa :Applejack: Oh. ¡Oh-oh-oh! risa :Seis amigas: de asombro :Rainbow Dash: risa :Rarity: ¡Estas aletas son divinas! :Rainbow Dash: Oye, Applejack, ¡¿una carrera al coral?! :Applejack: ¡Muy bien! :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Hoo-hoo''! risitas ¡Inténtalo, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: risita Viva. :Spike: ¿Chicas? ¿Chicas? ¡¿Qué es lo que... inflación ... está pasando?! :Fluttershy: ¡Ay, qué tierno! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Así podríamos transformar a todos en casa en algo poderoso para enfrentar al ejército del Rey Tormenta! :Reina Novo: ¡O podría acabar en sus codiciosas garras! :Twilight Sparkle: Pero... :Reina Novo: Querida, siento mucho lo de tu hogar. Lo digo en serio. Pero mi responsabilidad es proteger a mis súbditos. La perla... no va a ir a ninguna parte. :Twilight Sparkle: Pero vinimos hasta aquí. ¡No pueden seguir ocultándose! ¡Atrapados por siempre! ¡Se están perdiendo de mucho! :Reina Novo: ¡Estamos cien por ciento conformes con eso! :Jamal: chillidos :Reina Novo: ¿Sí, Jamal? :Jamal: chillidos :Reina Novo: ¡Ooh! Voy a mi tratamiento de algas. :Jamal: chillidos :Reina Novo: Sí, también un masaje. Mamá necesita que la consientan. :Applejack: ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Llegamos aquí para nada? :Princesa Skystar: ¡No, puede ser! ¡Qué gran... idea! ¡Pueden quedarse con nosotros! ¡Para siempre! risa ¡Podemos hacer tantas cosas! Como pulseras con ostras... y marcos con caparazones... y cubos de basura de caparazón... Y, tengo más ideas con caparazones. risita ¡Ahora tengo amigos nuevos para compartirlos! Además de mi amiga Ostrita y Capeto. jadeo ¿Verdad? ¿"Ostrita"? :Pinkie Pie: jadeo :Princesa Skystar: ¿Y "Capeto"? risas ¿Entienden? risas :Rarity: Ooh, ooh... :Pinkie Pie: risita :Rarity: Sí, suena adorable, querida, pero debes comprender, no podemos quedarnos. :Applejack: Debemos volver con nuestras familias. :Princesa Skystar: Oh, no. Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo. Je. Entiendo que tengan sus amigos en casa. Está bien. Está bien. Jeje. susurros Ostrita y Capeto estarían celosos. Jeje. Así que es para bien. suspiro Sí, voy a... triste Haré que mamá los, uh, transformen para que regresen. :Pinkie Pie: Ya sé que debemos irnos, ¿pero vieron lo decepcionada que se quedó la Princesa Skystar?. ¿No podemos quedarnos por un ratito más? :Applejack: Pinkie, ya se nos acabó el tiempo. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. No, no. Pinkie tiene razón. :Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es lo que dices? :Twilight Sparkle: Bueno, aún debemos pensar en un plan para volver. Unos pocos minutos no harán una gran diferencia. Y si hay una poni que puede crear una vida, diversión en un parpadeo, ¡es Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: chillido :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Así que adelante y comparte con Skystar la mejor diversión en la historia! :Pinkie Pie: ¡No te voy a fallar! :Twilight Sparkle: Estoy segura de eso. :Resto de las seis amigas: risitas :de cuerda y arpa :Princesa Skystar: suspiros De seguro es para bien. de lágrimas : :Reina Novo: ¡Uuh! risas :Princesa Skystar: jadeo ¿Ma? :Pinkie Pie: risitas :Resto de las seis amigas: risas :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sí! :Reina Novo: Bueno, supongo que todavía hay algo más que podemos hacer. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Ahhh! :de alarma :Resto de las seis amigas: jadeos :Poni de mar femenina: ¡La alarma! ¡Oh, no, la perla! :Princesa Skystar: jadeo :Twilight Sparkle: a distancia :continues :Twilight Sparkle: quejidos ¡Ow! :Reina Novo: gruñido :Twilight Sparkle: ¡No! ¡Por favor! :Reina Novo: ¡Todo fue para que te metieras a robar la perla! :Princesa Skystar: gritos :Reina Novo: Skystar ¡Por esto no traemos desconocidos a nuestro hogar! Twilight, siniestra Ustedes no merecen ser de los nuestros. :agua :salpicaduras :Seis amigos: por aire :Rainbow Dash: tos :Rarity: respiros :Applejack: ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Digo, ¿robarles la perla? :Twilight Sparkle: suspiro Era la única forma de salvar a Equestria. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Pero no era la única! ¡La reina iba a decir que sí! ¡Hicimos lo que dijiste y fue cuando ella vio que valía la pena salvarnos! jadeo A menos... que no hayas querido que se divirtiera como nunca! ¡Solo querías que la distrajeramos! :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy: jadeo :Twilight Sparkle: Jamás había hecho algo así, ¡pero esto no es Equestria! ¡No podemos bailar por ahí con estafadores, hacer rain-plosiones en el cielo y esperar que todo salga bien! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Nosotras no somos suficiente! :Pinkie Pie: ¡No, Twilight! ¡''Nosotras'' estamos unidas! ¡''Nosotras'' ibamos a conseguir la ayuda! Lo único que nos detuvo... fuiste tú! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡''Esto haciendo lo mejor que puedo''! Depende de mí. Yo soy a quien quiere Tempestad. ¡''Soy'' la última princesa! :Pinkie Pie: ¡También eres la única que no confía en sus amigas! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡¡¡''Pues tal vez me habría ido mejor sin amigas como tú!!! :'Pinkie Pie': jadeo :suave de instrumentos de cuerda :'Fluttershy': gimoteo :'Twilight Sparkle': Pinkie, yo... :'Pinkie Pie': suspiro No puedo hablar contigo por ahora. :de los instrumentos de cuerda :de olas :piano :'Spike': ¿Twilight? No te angusties. Lo vas a resolver. :'Twilight Sparkle': lágrimas No. No puedo. Arruiné todo el trabajo. No hay oportunidad de salvar a Equestria ahora. Todo es mi culpa. ¿Spike? jadeo :'Spike': cubierto ¡Twilight, cuidado! :'Twilight Sparkle': jadeo ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Noooooo! :'Spike': cubierto ¡Cuánto lo siento! :'Twilight Sparkle': ¡¡¡Spiiiiiike!!! :'Spike': ¡¡¡Twiliiiiiight!!! :'Twilight Sparkle': quejidos :mágica :'Twilight Sparkle': gruñidos :mágica :'Twilight Sparkle': jadeo :'Tempestad': Ay, la "Princesa de la Amistad". ¡Sin ninguna amistad! risas Y sin salida. :'Twilight Sparkle': ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Eres una poni! Idéntica a mí. :carga :'Twilight Sparkle': grito :'Tempestad': ¡No soy como tú! ¡Soy más de lo que podrías ser! : :'Twilight Sparkle': Lamento mucho que te sintieras tan sola. :'Tempestad': Vi la verdad. Mis "amigas" me abandonaron en los tiempos difíciles. Creo que no soy la única. Acéptalo, princesa. La amistad también te falló. :'Twilight Sparkle': La amistad no me falló. Yo le fallé a la amistad. :silencio :'Fluttershy': suspiro Todo este viaje fue un grave error. jadeo Solo queríamos a alguien que nos ayudara. :'Applejack': suspiro ¿No creen que tal vez sea hora de hablar con Twilight? :'Spike': ¡Ella! ¡Fue! ¡¡¡''Capturada!!! :Rainbow Dash: ¡¿Qué?! :Spike: jadeos ¡Capturaron a Twilight! ¡Tempestad! ¡Le encontró! ¡Y se la llevó a su nave! :Resto de las seis amigas: jadeos :Rainbow Dash: ¡Hay que rescatarla! :Fluttershy: ¿Cómo? ¡Jamás los alcanzaremos! :Applejack: Y no tenemos cómo vencer a esos monstruos. :Seis amigas: suspiros :Capper: ¡Qué suerte que casualmente sé de un grupo de héroes poderosos que pueden resolverlo muy fácil! :Rarity: enojo ¡Vaya! ¡Miren lo que trajo el gatito! ¡A sí mismo! :Capper: ¡Estos héroes han enfrentado al ejército del Rey Tormenta y escapar! Los he visto cruzar las calles de ciudades peligrosas, escapar de situaciones difíciles, e inspirar a otros a unirse a su causa! :Resto de las seis amigas y Spike: Ooooh. :Applejack: Pero no se emocionen demasiado. Está hablando de nosotros. :Resto de las seis amigas y Spike: Awww. :Capper: ¡Incluso escaparon de la perdición en los cascos de la comandante Tempestad! :Rainbow Dash: Cierto. Fue veinte por ciento más genial. :Capitana Celaeno: ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Fue algo asombroso! :Squabble: graznido :Boyle: ¡Tal vez necesiten una garra! :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Estamos a bordo para enfrentar al Rey Tormenta! Pero no a bordo de un... barco de verdad. :Mullet: Esa unicornio chiflada lo arruinó. ¡Pero ustedes recuperaron nuestro argh! Y estamos listos para darle una lección. :Boyle y demás piratas: cordiales :burbujeos :Resto de las seis amigas: jadeos :Spike: ¡Oh! :mágicos :Capper: ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? :Princesa Skystar: ¡¡¿Qué taaaaaaal?!! ¡Yo de nuevo! risita Voy a estar megacastigada, pero ya platiqué con Ostrita y Capeto y me hicieron ver que solo querían ayudar a sus amigos. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Ahhhh! :Princesa Skystar: Así que quiero ayudar. Después de todo... un pequeño detalle... susurros ¡puede hacer una gran diferencia! :Spike: ¿Es todo, cierto? ¿No hicimos amistad con ningún poni más? :Capper: ¡Muy bien, amigos! Creo que la costa está libre. ¿Listos para entrar en acción? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Allá vamos, Twilight! :Todos: de alegría :Pinkie Pie: ¡Tan pronto como tengamos un plan! :de viento :Serenade ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape :de storm creature, golpe de jaula :Songbird Serenade: suspiro :de ruedas :es abierta :música :metálico :es cerrada :Grubber: risa :Twilight Sparkle: Tempestad, no lo hagas. No le des al Rey Tormenta— :Tempestad: ¿Tu magia? ¿Te la querías quedar toda para ti sola? Es hora de compartir. Me encantaría que todo el mundo supiera lo que puedo llegar a hacer. :Rey Tormenta: ¡Uuh, fascinante! ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer en realidad? :Grubber: Su voluntad, desde luego, poderosísimo. :silencio :Rey Tormenta: Eso está bien. ¡Suena excelente! Ah, ¿qué se supone que eres? :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Soy la Princesa de la Amistad! :Rey Tormenta: risas Ah. Qué cosa. Qué tierna. Tempestad ¿Y por qué aún se mueve? :Tempestad: Ella y sus amigos se resistieron un poco, pero ahora está sola. No será un problema. :Rey Tormenta: Sí. Bien, hablando de problemas, este lugar me parece un poco, pues—eh, no lo sé—¡¡¡''lindo''!!! ¡No me gusta eso! ¡Nunca me gustó lo lindo! ¡Eso no va con mi estilo de "tipo grande, poderoso, mágico y cruel"! ¿Cierto? Ya cuéntame el chiste, Tempestad, ¡porque esto me parece una broma! gruñido :mágicos :Rey Tormenta: ¿Ah? jadeo :mágicos :Twilight Sparkle: quejidos ¡No! :Rey Tormenta: risa ¡Mira el show de luces! ¡Guau! risa :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo :Rey Tormenta: ¡¿Por qué tan lenta la tormenta?! Uuh, sí, suena bien. Registraré la idea. :carga :Twilight Sparkle: grito :Rey Tormenta: Nada mal. De hecho, casi de primera. ¿Qué más sabe hacer? :Tempestad: Um, excelencia, usted prometió restaurar mi cuerno y darme— :Rey Tormenta: Ah-tah-tah-tah-tah, okay. Espera. :mágicos :Rey Tormenta: ¡Esto no es posible! ¡¿Puedo mover el Sol?! ¡Ah, ja, ja! ¡Guau! Vaya, ¡''esto'' sí es lo que me gusta! ¡Ja, ja! ¡A jugar! ¡Martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes! ¡Día, noche! ¡Día, noche! ¡Día, noche! ¡Día, noche! ¡Alba, ocaso! alegre :de ruedas :Spike: de fuego :de escudos :Capper: Ah, sí, traigo una entrega especial para un señor "Rey Tormenta". Recibí instrucciones específicas de traerle este pastel a este castillo hasta el trono. :de storm creatures :de armas :Capper: Tranquilitos. Entonces, ¿alguien podría tener la amabilidad de decirle a su jefe que ya no va a recibir su pastel de "felicidades por someter a ponis indefensos hoy"? Porque yo no quiero ser el responsable de que el grandulón no tenga su postre especial. ¿Comprenden lo que digo? :de storm creatures :Capper: Muchas gracias, amigos. No olvidaré hablar muy bien de ustedes dos con él. :de storm creature :Applejack: voz baja ¡Pinkie, no sonrías de esa forma! ¡Así no engañas a nadie! :Pinkie Pie: voz baja ¡Oh! ¡''Okay''! gimeteo :de ruedas :Grubber: ¡Mmm! ¡''Pie''! Ah, ¡hola, pastel! quejido ¡Uuh! ¡Sí, gracias! ¡Sí quiero! :de pastel :Grubber: ¡Mmm! ¡Sabe como aderezo gourmet! ¿Quién le pone ojos al relleno? hiperventilación ¡Guardias! :de storm creatures :Capper: Oh-oh. ¿Plan B? :Rainbow Dash: ¡Llegó la hora! :a cámara lenta :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Vamos! :Mullet: ¡Argh! :Princesa Skystar: ¡Uf! quejidos ¡Te atrapé! :Squabble: graznido :Lix Spittle: gruñido :de storm creature :Lix Spittle: risa :Applejack: quejidos :Rarity: ¡Adorable! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sorpresa! :Storm Creature: de sorpresa :Pinkie Pie: ¡¡Doble sorpresa!! :salpicadura :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Whee''! risas :Fluttershy: gimeteo ¡Uuh! :de storm creature :Fluttershy: Te ves algo tenso. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? :Storm Creature: ¿Ah? :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Sí! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Ya! :Capitana Celaeno: ¡Vayan al castillo! ¡Los distraeremos! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Vamos! :de storm creature :Fluttershy: Deja que todo salga. :Todos los demás: ¡Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: ¡Ah! Lo siento, se acabó el tiempo. ¡Adiós! :Storm Creature: ¡Adiós! :de storm creatures :Princesa Skystar: ¡Sigan avanzando! ¿Ostrita? ¿Capeto? :Ostrita y Capeto: castañeos :Storm Creature: gruñido ¡No puedo ver! :de acción :de storm creatures :Applejack: Oh-oh. :Capper: Spike Disculpa, ¿qué no eres un dragón que escupe fuego? :Spike: de fuego :Capper: risa :de storm creatures :Tempestad: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo Es... Es la magia de la... :Rey Tormenta: ¡Sí, sí! Amistad, y flores, y ponis, ¡y blah! Ya estoy harto de la ternura poni. Esto... acaba... ¡ahora! :estruendo :Rey Tormenta: risas :Capper: Oh. :Rarity y Fluttershy: gritos :Rey Tormenta: maníaca ¡Sí! :Capper: ¡Muevan los cascos, ponis! :Rarity: grito :de storm creatures :Rainbow Dash: ¡Tendrías que ser más rápido que un pegaso para atravesar ese fuerte viento! :Pinkie Pie: jadeo ¡Excelente idea, Rainbow Dash! :Rey Tormenta: ¡Ahora sí que soy realmente el Rey Tormenta! ¡Así que el mundo se inclinará ante mi ba-ba-ba-bum, baby! :Tempestad: Sí, sí, usted es absolutamente poderoso como lo prometí, señor, ¡restaure mi cuerno y le juro que usaré mi magia para servirle! :Rey Tormenta: risa ¡¿A quién le importa tu diminuto cuernito de unicornio?! :Tempestad: ¡Pero... es que... teníamos un acuerdo! :Rey Tormenta: ¡Ubícate, descornada! ¡Te estaba usando! ¡Eso es lo que hago! :cargas :Tempestad: quejidos :carga :Rey Tormenta: ¡Aay! :Tempestad: gritos :Rey Tormenta: gruñidos :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo :Rey Tormenta: ¡Ah! Ah. :Tempestad: quejidos :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Sujétate! :Tempestad: ¿Por qué me quieres salvar? :Twilight Sparkle: Porque esto es lo que hacen las amigas. :de "Mira La Verdad" con cuerdas y arpa :Twilight Sparkle: gruñidos :Rey Tormenta: sarcasmo ¡Awwww! ¡Pero qué escena tan tierna! risa Sí. ¡Adiós! :Mullet: ¿Estás segura de esto? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Qué emoción! ¡Están emocionadas?! ¡Aaay! ¡Nunca estuve tan emocionada! :Squabble: graznido :explosión, explosión :Resto de las seis amigas y Spike: gritos :Pinkie Pie: risa ¡''Whee''! :Rey Tormenta: risa ¡Ooh! :de ventana :chillido :Pinkie Pie: débil ¡Di en el blanco! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Pinkie! ¡Volvieron todas! ¡Lo siento mucho! Fue un error— :Pinkie Pie: También lo siento. Las amigas nos equivocamos, pero jamás debemos— :Rainbow Dash: ¡Luego se arreglan! ¡''Esto no ha terminado''! :Seis amigas: jadeos :desmoronación :Tempestad: respiros :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo ¡Tengo que tomar el control! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Hazlo! ¡Sé que tú puedes, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: No. Todas podemos. Juntas. :de acción de "Ser Más Geniales" :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Whee''! :Rey Tormenta: gruñidos ¡El cetro me pertenece a mí! :Twilight Sparkle: jadeo :Rey Tormenta: gruñidos :Seis amigas: gimoteos :Twilight Sparkle: gruñido :Rey Tormenta: ¡No! ¡¡Ese es mi cetro!! gruñido :Twilight Sparkle: gruñido :Rey Tormenta: gruñido :Twilight Sparkle: gruñido :Rey Tormenta: ¡¡¡El poder es mío!!! :Applejack: ¡Ah! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡No! :Rey Tormenta: ¡No! :Rey Tormenta y Twilight Sparkle: gritos :Pinkie Pie: ¡Twilight! ¡¡¡''Nooooooooooo''!!! :de viento :sombría :del viento :Pinkie Pie: sollozos :brillante :Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity: jadeo :de cuerda, arpa, flauta irlandesa y guitarra :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Yay''! :Applejack: ¡''Yee-haw''! risa ¡Eso es! :Seis amigas: y expresiones de alegría :Pinkie Pie: ¡''Whee''! ¡Abrazo grupal! ¡''Whee''! :Twilight Sparkle: suspiro :de cuerda :Rey Tormenta: gruñido :Tempestad: jadeo :crujidos :Rey Tormenta: gruñido :Tempestad: ¡¡Nooo!! :a cámara lenta :quebradura :mágicos :Rainbow Dash: ¡Guau! ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso! :Twilight Sparkle: Yo sí. :mágicos :Tempestad: jadeos :Fluttershy: ¿Ahora qué? :de cuerda :Tempestad: Ahora... arreglaremos todo. :mágicos :Princesa Luna: jadeo :Princesa Celestia: jadeo ¡Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Princesas! ¡Oh! :música :Muffins: jadeo :de la música :Spike: de garganta ¡Yeguas y caballos, prepárense para disfrutar... :fanfarria :Spike: ¡A Songbird Serenade! :de multitud :Songbird Serenade: Y ahora, celebremos que todos seguimos aquí sanos y salvos, ¡un aplauso para la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas! :de multitud :Code Red: ¡Bravo! ¡Muy bien! :de cámara :Bulk Biceps: ¡Sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! :Serenade ::I know you, you're a special one ::Some see crazy where I see love ::You fall so low but shoot so high ::Big dreamers shoot for open sky ::So much life in those open eyes ::So much depth, you look for the light :Capper: ¡Uuh! :Rarity: ¡Y perfección! :Serenade ::But when your wounds open, you will cry :Princesa Skystar y Pinkie Pie: risas :Princesa Skystar: jadeo ¡Mamá! :Reina Novo: ¡Ya sabes que estás castigada! risa :Serenade ::You'll cry out now and you'll question why ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::instrumental :Tempestad: Pues eso es algo que jamás cambia por aquí. Las fiestas. :Twilight Sparkle: Bueno, espero que te quedes. Más amigos siempre nos hacen más felices. :Tempestad: suspiro Pero... mi cuerno. :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Sabes? Tu cuerno es muy poderoso, igual que la poni a la que pertenece. :Tempestad: ¿''Si te'' había dicho que quiero mostrarle a todo el mundo en Equestria lo que puedo hacer, verdad? :carga :artificiales :Serenade ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground :Pinkie Pie: ¡Lindo toque, Tempestad! :Tempestad: En realidad, ese no es mi verdadero nombre. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Uuuh! ¡¿Cuál es?! :Tempestad: voz baja Es "Fizzlepop Berrytwist". :Pinkie Pie: jadeo ¡''Okay''! ¡Ese es el nombre más asombroso de la historia! :de cierre :Serenade ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape ::You can do it, just feel, baby ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Smiling down ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your— ::As the sun comes out :de grabación : :[suite de partituras] Navegación en:Transcripts/My Little Pony The Movie